1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a waste disposal system for the combustion of solid waste materials and, more particularly, to such a system that enhances the burnout of the waste materials by holding the particles in the combustion zone longer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste disposal systems for the combustion of waste materials have long been known. For example, numerous types of waste disposal combustion systems for solid waste materials have been employed for the disposal of municipal waste. Useful types of such disposal system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,651, 4,066,024 and 4,615,283. These types of waste disposal combustion systems utilize a rotary combustor or drum formed by a plurality of longitudinally extending pipes that form an inner cylindrical surface. The pipes are adapted to accommodate the flow of water therethrough to cool the walls of the combustor and produce steam. Air is charged to the combustor through various means and combustion gases from the unit passed to a boiler or furnace for further production of steam. Ash from the combusted material falls out of the outlet end of the combustor into an ash receiving chamber. These types of waste disposal combustion systems have been found very useful in waste disposal while providing revenue through generation of steam and electric power.
While such systems have proven useful in processing of solid waste materials such as municipal waste, the need still exists for a waste disposal system for the combustion of waste material which affords complete combustion of the waste materials while still being relatively simple, efficient and economical in operation.